kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-76
Summary Leez watches Yuta and Maruna fight from a safe distance. However, she is not surprised, as she has already realised the truth. She thinks of all the clues that pointed to the fact that Yuta was a sura. However, she did not want to admit that she was the only one left out, the only one they did not trust enough to tell the truth. So, she pretended not to know, preferring to be a naive friend instead of one who could not be trusted. Instead, she held out hope that someday Yuta would trust her enough to tell her himself. As they continue to fight, Maruna praises his brother for his remarkable speed, even though it still is not enough to surpass his own. Maruna finally catches him and holds him down by his neck. As Yuta makes a weak transcendental defensive attack with his weapon, Maruna gouges out his brother's eyes and eats them, to stop his transcendental-nullifying ability. The two continue to argue over their conflicting desires until Maruna decides to completely disable his brother, and prepares a transcendental attack. Before he can fire, the Sword of Return flies towards his head; he easily dodges it, to Leez's disappointment. Yuta yells (even though she is unable hear him): why did she not run away, since there is no way to defeat Maruna? Leez begins to thank Yuta for revealing himself to her and protecting her. She could not just run away and leave her dear friend behind, however. Yuta, with his eyes now regenerated and blue, finds her acceptance unbelievable, something he had wished for but never expected to happen. Maruna unleashes his transcendental attack. 2-076 Sword of Re throw.png|barely missed 2-76 Leez thanks Yuta.png|still friends 2-76 Maruna-Crimson Blitz.png|this might sting a little Currygom's comment It feels like I said this a few weeks ago, but since I don't have anything to say, I'll just say it again, hehe. Best wishes for a Happy New Year! Afterword ■ TBA Notes * In fact, Leez never directly told Yuta that she hated (all) suras. Yuta only ever heard it indirectly from Asha. The only time she showed outright disgust against suras was when she saw the Garuda exhibit at the themed gallery, at the Kalibloom Magicians Guild. Even then, she only showed disgust upon seeing the Garuda suras exhibit, and was probably still unaware of Yuta's race by that point (she only saw his feather later). List of episodes from Leez's flashback: ** Episode 47: Leez and Yuta eating. ** Episode 86: Leez searching for Yuta in the water channels. ** Episode 92: Yuta telling the others to ignore him and head for the water channels exit. ** Episode 2-1: Yuta killing a sura. ** Episode 2-6: Asha not worried about finding Yuta. ** Episode 2-18: Yuta saving Leez from falling into a chasm. ** Episode 2-51 and Episode 2-52: Yuta pushes Leez away and runs away. Ran and Asha come in, then talk while leaving Leez in the dark. * Show/Hide Spoiler We later learn that Yuta can use insight when his eyes turn blue-green, though it is not clear what purpose they serve here. See the Notes section of Episode 2-110. References